


Touch It

by brothy



Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, First Times, M/M, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, souda is scared ok, today you get this, yesterday i gave you confident kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: Kazuichi is terrified to touch Gundham's lizard, but he really wants him to.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Touch It

“No, no, I can’t!” Kazuichi exclaimed, pivoting away from his partner.

Gundham furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated with the other boy, “I request that you do.” He deadpanned.

“Gundham, I _can’t!_ ”

“Why not? What plagues you?” He held his hand out, with its contents, toward Kazuichi’s back. 

“I just — Ugh! Not so close dude!” He shrieked as he turned to face Gundam, who quickly retracted his hand. “What if it bites me? I’ve never touched a lizard before! I bet it can smell fear.”

“My gecko will not harm you if you do not harm her. It is rare for most species of gecko to bite.” 

"Rare! It's like a fuckin' dinosaur! She could bite my hand off, or jump on me or somethin'!" Souda replied, still standing defiantly away from the other boy.

“You fear a creature who is smaller than your hand.” Gundham said and he thrust the lizard towards Kazuichi once again. He began to pet the small animal along it’s back, “As you can see Kazuichi, I have yet to lose any limbs from handling her, I believe that you can do the same.”

“You’ve got a magic touch with these things! I’m not like you!”

“Just touch it!” He seethed through gritted teeth, exasperated with the stubborn other. 

“Fine, fine, I will.” Kazuichi sighed, finally giving in. “But if anything happens to me, it’s your fault!”

Gundham relaxed and smiled smugly at his cooperation. “Thank you, you will be fine.” He raised his hand, bringing the gecko closer to them both. 

Kazuichi took a deep breath as he stared at Gundham’s pet. He slowly and hesitantly moved his hand closer to it. Eventually, after much silent anticipation from his partner, he brushed his finger down the back of the lizard. Souda hesitated when she moved around Gundham’s hand, but found himself petting her slowly as he was comfortable. 

“See? You are intact.” 

“Yeah,” He breathed, continuing to softly touch the gecko. “It's not that bad.”

“Come closer. Do not panic.” Gundham requested, prompting Kazuichi to step closer to him. He brought his hand towards Kazuichi’s shoulder, resting it on his chest, and picked up the creature in the other. 

“What are you—”

“Just relax.” He replied, aware of how nervous Souda looked with the animal so close to him. Gundham placed the gecko on Kazuichi's shirt; she sat still before moving to his shoulder. The boy tensed as she moved, and he watched her closely. “Are you okay with this?”

Kazuichi nodded slowly, his eyes locked on the reptile, “Huh, it’s kinda, cool. And she’s not hurting me or anything.”

“Exactly as I said.” Gundham grinned. He reached towards his lizard and removed her from Kazuichi’s shoulder. “Now, she has likely been out of her enclosure long enough, I shall put her back.”

“Okay. I was just getting used to her.” He answered. Souda had realized that there wasn’t actually anything to be scared of once he touched the lizard. 

“I will let you handle her another time.” Gundham spotted the disappointment of his partner, but offered an alternative, “However, I have an invitation that you might enjoy more. Would you like to see the hamsters?”

“The devas? Would you let me? Really?” Kazuichi beamed.

“So long as they do not scare you, you can hold them if they allow it.”

“Hell yeah! I’ve been tryin’ to touch those guys for months when they’re crawl around with ya.” It wasn’t uncommon for him to try to touch them while he believed Gundham wasn’t looking. They interested him, but he never got the chance. 

“Yes, I am aware. Come, they are in their cage.” Gundham motioned and the pair hastily headed to the enclosure. Kazuichi, beyond excited to finally handle his boyfriend's beloved, scurried behind. 

Unlike the gecko, the hamsters bit Souda. (Multiple times.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want!
> 
> hey, day three of soudam week! i chose first times.
> 
> i didn't go with any romantic first times, but kind of a silly one. i had fun with this one.
> 
> i kinda hate how i wrote it, but i simply don't have the time to fix it, so i hope it's okay!!\
> 
> (i hope you like the reoccurring theme of weird titles and endings.)


End file.
